The Veterinary Medical Unit at the VA Greater Los Angeles supports one of the largest animal research programs in the VA system. We are requesting funds to purchase a new cage washer through the LAMb grant to support our daily functioning and the ongoing needs of our growing research program. The cage washer that we have is over 15 years old and has required either service or repair on an average of every 7-14 days for the last year. When our cage washer is not functioning we are required to hand wash the cages which is both laborious and time consuming, negatively impacting our work flow and causing delay in our ability to provide the timely service required. Without a functioning cage wash, VMU staff are often required to work overtime to maintain the required supply of clean equipment and to compensate for the time lost during normal business hours. The cage washer washes an average of 80 cages every 30 minutes and is considered the heart of our operation. When it is not functioning the entire veterinary medical unit suffers. The benefit of obtaining a new and more efficient cage washer would make the entire operation more efficient and productive and allow us to continue to provide the highest standard of care using the most cost-effective time and laborsaving means possible.